


Два слова

by Hawka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complicated Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawka/pseuds/Hawka
Summary: Вместо тысячи эмоций и миллиона слов в голове Леви крутится только лишь два.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Два слова

— Ещё раз ты закуришь эту хуету вонючую возле меня, и я тебе все пальцы переломаю.

Голос негромкий, почти спокойный, но в нём сквозит скрытой угрозой. Которую Зик понимает. Которую Леви посылает ему пока только словесно, но в действие, если надо, приведёт и глазом не моргнув.

Въедливый дым, лениво витающий в чистом дневном воздухе леса, откровенно действует капралу Леви на нервы. Запах у него горький, неприятный, удушливый. Раздражающий. Как и тот, кто является его источником, в общем-то. Подходит он такой заразе как Зик Йегер: ни добавить, ни убавить.

Он и будит неприятные воспоминания из далёкого-далёкого прошлого Леви. Которое поднимается в памяти вместе с тяжкой горечью, коснувшейся его ноздрей.

_«Похоже на те дешёвые сигареты, которые все поголовно курили в подземном городе»._

Его мама, хоть Леви и плохо помнил её, пахла так, когда возвращалась домой со своей поганой работы. Это и работой-то называть было нельзя, и никто в нормальном мире такой «работой» вообще заниматься не должен был. Но мир нижнего города — да и не только он, если честно — ненормальный, и она занималась. Чтобы хоть как-то концы с концами сводить.

Это было тем немногим, что Леви запомнил о женщине, что дала ему жизнь. Лицо Кушель осталось расплывчатым пятном в памяти, голос — туманной вибрацией воздуха, а прикосновения не утративших нежности, несмотря на образ жизни, который ей приходилось вести, рук к волосам сына — бесформенным отголоском ощущений. Но запах грязи, разврата, среди которых Леви пришлось провести не лучшую часть своей жизни, врезался в память лучше, чем ему хотелось бы.

Это запах морального разложения. И человеческой несправедливости.

Впрочем, меньше этой несправедливости на поверхности не стало. Если не больше. Лицо Зика, сидящего рядом с Леви на ящиках, и внесшего в вопрос несправедливости мира свою немалую лепту, являлось тому самым прямым доказательством.

Может потому он и злил Леви. Или потому, что Леви чувствовал необходимость злиться непосредственно на Зика. Хоть за что-то. За что бы то ни было. За глупые комментарии, которыми он сопровождал действия Леви при каждом удобном случае, за дебильные шутки, за запах сигарет.

 _За Эрвина, конечно же._ За него в первую очередь. Или в последнюю. Или он просто основа всей остальной ненависти, культивируемой чувством потери самого дорогого человека, ради которого Леви практически жил. И которого у него так погано и нечестно забрали. И которого он, технически, спасти мог. Но не стал.

Он тоже частично в смерти Эрвина виноват, но первопричина сидит рядом с ним и распространяет смрад, от которого тошнит.

Внешне Леви холоден и спокоен, но от тона его голоса у Зика бегут мурашки по спине: так бы хотелось думать Аккерману. Навык убийственных угроз он освоил в совершенстве ещё в подземном городе, а потом, служа в Разведке, отточил практически до совершенства. Даже тяжелого взгляда его боялись, напрягались от одного подозрительного движения его брови.

Боялись все. Только не Зик Йегер. Этому все было словно с гуся вода.

— Они быстро заживут, — пожимает он плечами как ни в чем не бывало, будто угроза и вовсе не ему была адресована.

— А тебе от этого менее больно будет?

Йегер поднимает на него полный — притворного, Леви в этом уверен — недоумения взгляд, и с нарочитым возмущением изрекает:

— Ой-ой, какие у нашего капитана, оказывается, садистские наклонности и нежные ноздри! И что тогда мне делать прикажешь?

— Не курить, — невозмутимо предлагает Леви.

Зик вскидывает бровь. По его лицу понятно, что он считает все происходящее не более, чем глупым ребячеством. И желанием Леви испортить ему настроение. Сделать его пребывание здесь максимально некомфортным.

Отчасти он даже прав. Нечего оправдывать неприязнь к человеку кульбитами собственных воспоминаний в голове. Леви понимает, что попадается в выставленную ловушку, а неловкое молчание затягивается на немного неприличный отрезок времени.

Он тяжело вдыхает, мечтая о том миге, когда всё это уже закончится и ему больше не нужно будет видеть перед собой бородатую рожу Йегера двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Отойди в сторону, — смиренно предлагает решение он.

Зик беспечно пожимает плечами, мол «ладно, если так уж хочешь». Встает с ящиков, на которых сидел, блаженно потягивает спину, будто он тут на отдыхе, а не в плену находится. Вальяжно прогуливается к чаще, к деревьям, окружающим их неровной стеной, и уже собирается завернуть за широкий ствол одного из них.

— Куда пошел? На виду держись. И лицом ко мне. Чтобы я руки твои видел.

— Какие мы недоверчивые, — цыкает Зик с лёгкой усмешкой. — Это спустя столько проведённого-то времени вместе!

Зик так изящно и долго затягивается, держа межу длинных пальцев свою сигарету, что это могло бы быть даже эстетично. Если бы это был не Зик, а какой-нибудь другой человек.

_Эрвин тоже когда-то то курил. Потом бросил, чтобы на выносливости не сказывалось: она одна из важнейших качеств для разведчиков._

_Лишь изредка прибегал к сигаретам по старой памяти, в самые нервные моменты. Пытался курить так, чтобы Леви этого не замечал, но он всё знал, конечно же. Запах курева ни с чем не перепутаешь, как бы Эрвин не пытался его замаскировать прочими. Да и по какой бы другой причине Смит бы стал посреди ночи на балкон выходить._

_И пальцы у него тоже были длинные. Красивые такие, с выступающей у указательного пальца жилкой. Как эти руки…_

— Я разве дал тебе хоть один повод для недоверия, пока мы тут сидим? — продолжает Зик свою шарманку, царапая по нервам, как ногтем по стеклу: такой же эффект. — В одной палатке спали, а я тебя не придушил, горло не перерезал. Даже радушно согрел своим теплом, когда увидел, как ты трясешься ночью. От холода, конечно: ночи тут нетёплые, скажу я тебе, на себе почувствовал. Я думал, что это о чем-то, да говорит в мою пользу, — обернувшись на Леви, он столкнулся с айсбергом вместо хоть какой-либо реакции на своё представление, что нисколько его, судя по виду, не расстроило. — Ай-ай-ай, Леви, ты меня обижаешь такими словами.

_«Да поебать мне на это»._

— Нет ни одной причины, по которой я мог бы тебе доверять, — замечает Аккерман, отмахиваясь от образа призрака, на момент проступившего перед глазами.

Держится он напряженно, не может расслабить ни одной мышцы, отвести взгляд хоть куда-то, кроме своего пленника. Ему все кажется, будто Зик в любую секунду может что-то выкинуть. А если он будет в это время слишком далеко от Леви, то и времени среагировать у того будет в разы меньше.

Йегер слишком театрально закатывает глаза, всё еще стоя полубоком. Даже будто специально, на зло, поворачивается к капитану спиной. Испытывая его терпение. Проверяя нервы на прочность. Питаясь его злобной энергией, экспериментируя, играя на ниточках его натянутых нервов понятную только самому Зику мелодию.

— Не будь таким занудой, — тон голоса Зика слишком странный. Или Леви так просто кажется? — Что плохого случится, если я просто немного прогуляюсь по округе и разомну ноги, пока буду курить? Совмещу приятное с полезным. И ты от вида моей поднадоевшей тебе рожи отдохнешь.

Что-то в Леви напрягается. Что-то, что называют недоверием. Или паранойей. Кому как больше нравится.

— Лицом ко мне, я сказал! — почти нервно. Слишком громко для человека, у которого всё под контролем.

А Йегер то ли действительно идиот, то ли ему нравится играть с огнём: шагает в темень между стволов. Пока слишком недалеко, чтобы потерять его из виду.

Но один факт: он ослушался. Сделал не то, что ему сказали. На зло или по неведению — не важно.

Леви сам не понимает, как это происходит: просто тело несёт в направлении Йегера, просто за пару секунд он преодолевает те несколько злосчастных метров между ними. Сам Зик не успевает среагировать и осознать.

Один точный удар носком сапога под колени, и вот уже владелец звероподобного, не успев даже пикнуть, заваливается. Лежит на холодной земле лицом вверх, поверженный самым сильным воином острова.

_И самым недоверчивым._

Немного приятно было бы думать об этом, если бы не отравляющая сознание мысль, что однажды он уже эту тварь упустил. Теперь такого не повторится, потому что он связан клятвой и обязательствами не столько перед Эрвином, сколько перед самим собой даже. Поэтому лучше он будет излишне насторожен и подозрителен к каждому лишнему шороху со стороны Зика, чем опять всё пойдёт не по плану. Леви с этой гниды теперь глаз не спустит.

— Так нравится действовать мне на нервы? — ядовито выплевывает он.

Носком сапога наступает Зику на горло, и тому бы судорожно хватать ртом воздух и молить о пощаде. Но в глазах его страхом и не пахнет. Он ерзает по земле лопатками, елейно улыбаясь, старается не дёргать руками, на одну из которых Леви направляет лезвие УПМ.

— Может, лишь слегка, — на вдохе проговаривает он. — Но не слишком ли жёстко ты реагируешь?

— Для тебя в самый раз.

— О, вы любите пожёстче, капитан? — усмехается Зик. — Проблемы решать, я имею в виду.

Что-то то в Леви неприятно щелкает, как спускной механизм пистолета, и вот он высвобождает сгусток бурлящей злости в душе одним точным ударом сапога по самодовольной роже Зика. Молча тот по инерции откидывает голову назад, в траве тлеет уроненная им сигарета, распространяя запах сухой загорающейся травы. Видя это, Зик медленно поворачивает голову, спрашивает взглядом разрешения у нависающего над ним капитана, получая его, начинает прихлопывать огонек ладонью: пожара не хватало им только.

Как будто ничего не случилось.

_«Бесит? Бесит»._

— Как приятно вас Йегеров избивать. Семейная черта, что ли.

— Нас?

— Твой такой же отбитый, как ты, братец уже не однажды попробовал моего сапога.

— Интересно. Даже припоминаю, — Зик в задумчивости поднимает искрящийся двусмысленностью взгляд, возвращает его на лицо Леви. — А тебя избивали когда-нибудь?

Ещё удар. Хрустящий звук и образовавшееся пятнышко крови у губы: кажется, Зик лишился зуба. Для такого, как он, и как верно Зик уже заметил сам чуть ранее, это не проблема. С очками сложнее: погнулись, хоть и стекла целы.

— Кажется, это было «да», — продолжает Зик, словно не обращая внимания на причиняемые ему неудобства. — Спрашивать дальше, полагаю, не очень вежливо с моей стороны.

_«Вежливо? Ты, оказывается, знаешь смысл этого слова?»_

И Леви мог бы срывать на нём злость сколько угодно: учитывая, что тот даже не сопротивлялся особо. Отчего-то терпел и только смотрел взглядом с плохо скрываемым оттенком каверзы.

Мог бы, но не станет.

Это не вернет ему Эрвина. А Зик только наслаждается ситуацией и несдержанностью, которую Леви зря себе при нём позволяет. Теперь он будет знать, что и Аккермана можно спровоцировать на эмоции. И что они у него, оказывается, есть.

Из-за деревьев аккуратно, но с любопытством, поглядывают солдаты.

 _«Не на что здесь смотреть»,_ — хочется рявкнуть Леви. Но хватит на сегодня. Достаточно сорвался. Надо сесть, выпить чаю и успокоиться.  
_  
Чтобы сказал Эрвин, будь он сейчас здесь._

А этот идиот, покорно созерцающий звезды и Леви снизу-вверх, не опасен. По крайней мере не сейчас. Тупой — или слишком умный, Леви пока еще не определил для себя точно — искушающий судьбу и Леви, но не опасный. Пусть развлекается, раз ему так хочется: целый день книжонки читать тоже скучно.

Но не за счёт Леви пусть это делает. Осталась у него ещё гордость.

Он сплевывает под ноги в чувстве накатывающего на него презрения — то ли к самому себе, то ли к Зику — отходит, убирает лезвия в ножны. Вешает чайник с водой над костром. Выдыхает.

Со спины на живот неспешно перекатывается Зик, отплевываясь кровью. Поправляет очки, разгибая дужку, насколько это возможно, чтобы их окончательно не сломать. Лицо его при этом не выражает хоть какого-то малейшего чувства вины. Ему все ещё забавно: это видно, хоть он и пытается сдерживать ползущие вверх уголки своих губ.

— О да, в других обстоятельствах мы бы точно подружились, — нескромно изрекает он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

_«Что с ним не так?»_

— Ерунды не неси.

— Ты мне нравишься, капитан, хоть по мне этого, может, и не видно, — он грузно поднимается, оттряхивает со спины налипшую грязь и траву: докуда дотягивается. Помощи в этом несложном деле просить, видимо, не решается. — Интересный ты человек. Жаль, что неразговорчивый. Уверен, ты мою личность тоже находишь занимательной, хоть и не признаешься в этом. О, кстати, а можно и мне кружечку чаю?

_«Кипятком тебе в лицо можно, мудила»._

Зик подходит, недолго стоит около Леви, как бы молчаливо спрашивает разрешения присесть рядом. Тот не отвечает, только смотрит на булькающую в котелке воду. Достаёт из-за ящика кружки. Две. Разливает в них воду. Из одной прихлебывает: тепло и пряный травяной аромат приятно разливаются по груди, чуть умеряя клокочущий в ней хаос.

Вторую так же молча протягивает Зику. И кивает, мол, садись уже, не мозоль мне глаза.

Тот так и делает, все в той же тишине, разбавляемой треском огня и звуками природы. Тянется в карман пальто. И, на короткий миг задумавшись, отдергивает руку обратно.

— Говорю же, подружились бы, — хитровато повторяет он, тоже прихлёбывая чай из кружки. Косит взглядом в его сторону, видимо, думая, что Леви этого боковым зрением не замечает.

Но он замечает.

Вместо тысячи эмоций, разборов причинно-следственных связей, собственных ощущений и миллиона слов, роящихся в его голове, Леви изрекает только лишь два:

— Нахуй иди.

А Зику, пребывающему в ненормально приподнятом для только что избитого человека настроении, этого хватает для выводов, которые, судя по его одухотворённому выражению лица, он для себя из них и делает.


End file.
